


A Strange Account of the Familie Hale

by cirquedusorrel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 17th Century, F/M, French Empire, M/M, references to slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirquedusorrel/pseuds/cirquedusorrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is not, as would have been apropos, shocked. The family of Hales had been of many different things, but primarily not right. </p>
<p>aka Beacon Hills as a 17th century French outpost in North America</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Account of the Familie Hale

Stiles is not, as would have been apropos, shocked. The family of Hales had been of many different things, but primarily not right.

The Hales, though greatly diminished, continued to live amongst the Savages that had almost destroyed them entirely not ten years before. Derek Hale was the only one that entered the town anymore and then he is always accompanied by his retinue.

Stiles has noticed that while Boyd walks with the expected hunch of a slave, he holds himself as if the position was unnatural. The less said about the Laheys the better. That Erica Lahey pays her husband no special regard is not unusual (though Stiles’s parents had had _love)_ but it is peculiar when this strange troupe tramps through town that she always orients herself by Boyd as if being nearer than five feet would be ruinous to her reputation (it would be, even so far into this _new world_ ) but too far, and she would be unmoored. Yet Stiles likes them, asks fewer questions, gets more answers. He knows why here, why this far flung god forsaken settlement as French as it is forgotten. Here on the edge of God’s blessed civilization, there is the opportunity to find peace.

Stiles has been tasked to keep the men that frequented this outpost in account. He was perhaps not the best choice for the advancement of the French empire. For all that both his parents are from the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, he grew up part in France and part here. Amongst a wilderness whose unforgiving nature was so much less harsh than the taunts of the French (whether his mother was actually Jewish like everyone had said is…..something he’ll never know now), Stiles is a bad fit because his sense of order has never matched the sensibilities of the French commander Argent. Stiles has the protection of his father’s military rank of Captain because his father won respect in the French army through sheer determination—what he wasn’t granted by birth he earned with an even temper and a good eye.

Stiles has his position here not because of the regard his father’s name still carries in this part of the world though but because the Argent family needed to distance themselves from this little obscure outpost and Allison McCall had recommended him when the previous bookkeeper—the elder Lahey—had died four years past. Allison McCall nee Argent: who had been his intended, who seemed accepting of his lack of excitement at his future husbandly duties, and who had fallen in love with his best friend. Stiles had sacrificed all the goodwill his father’s name had had when he’d helped Allison and Scott marry without the completely true blessings of her father.

The true importance of his coming to be in charge of this French outpost, is that Stiles, neither French nor of any desire to be decent, is not shocked to discover that Derek Hale is not wholly man. Nor that it does not make him want him any less.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a loooong class about the everyday life in North American colonies during the 16th and 17th century. (Specifically all their issues with sex. Of which let me tell you, ew.) Written a year ago, I rediscovered it so I decided to post it as is.


End file.
